Birthday wish
by kashyuri
Summary: It was Ed's birthday and he wished for a very extraordinaire wish ... oneshot,yaoi  a very small part  .


oneshot/yaoi

take out your beer :) happy birthday for who ever was born at august 21

**Birthday wish**

* * *

" pss .. Ed are you awake ? " the tall alchemist said with a smirk on his face . 

" of course i'm awake , i've drunk only ten .. was it nine .. oh ! it was seven , no no ... maybe it was umm... eleven glasse... " Roy said slightly interrupting to the teen's calculation ... " do you mean sixteen ? .. i can also name the drinks if you'd like me to" he gazed at the blond with a teasing smile on his face .

" yeah yeah .." Ed tightened his grip on Roy's neck as he's lightly slipping breathy kisses on the back side of Roy's neck . " cut it out Fullmetal , we have enough time to do this at home " he frowned and gave the teen a little slap on his nose .

" Roy " the teen moand quietly and whsipered in the men's hear " if you give me your uniform for tonight i'll salute you in bed " he giggled a bit and let his head drop down to Roy's shoulder .

" well since it's your birthday i'll let you be on top for today " he grinned and turned his head to look at Ed's tired face . The golden orbs were vaguely shining in the street light .

" anyway .. did you make any wish " Roy blinked and knit his eyebrown in wonder . " na ha " Ed shook his head roughly but stopped immediately because he felt nausea and the start of a light headache .

Roy smiled to the sight of the fulldrunk ( 1 ) alchemist and said " well lets get you a SMALL cake that can fit to your size "

"birthday cakes with candles are for little kids " the teen frowned .Roy grinned to Ed's comment , He turned his head as he's whsipering into the Ed's hear ...

" and you are ? "

* * *

" we're here , the best bakery that i know in town " he waited for the blond to answer . After a minutes with a lack of response from the young teen he walked to the bench and set Ed on it " wait here " he said in a warning tone .. The last thing that he needed right now was to let Ed walk alone in the town ... 

The man came back after twenty minutes with a brown box in his hand and a smirk on his face " lets go to my place " he ordered . Ed smirked and stood up " what took you so long ?" the man raised his eyeborw and officialy said " you'll see at home fullmetal ".

"whatever" the blond snarled and turned around " will you be able to go that why to my apartment Ed ? " the man blinked . " sure " the teen laughed without any control on his voice . " lets go " he said , And with unsteady steps he started to run forward .

Roy blinked in surprise ' _damn .. he really is drunk_ ' he thought and silently laughed " Ed ! you're running to the wrond side ! " he shouted to the teen who turned his head slightly to the man's sentence .

Ed knit his eyebrowns together and laughed loudly . Without looking at Roy he said " yes sure , i knew that, i just wanted to test you hahaha"

* * *

" here we go " Roy quickly unlocked the door and let the short blond get in . " you're tired aren't you ? " The tall man asked him while putting the brown box on the wooden desk in the kitchen . 

" kind of " the teen answered in a tired tone and let his body drown slowly into the couch . " i just need to set something in here and i'll come " the other man mumbeled as he's taking out a box with candles out of the drower . The blond took a deep breath and closed his eyes ,His vision was kind of blurry right now .. he guessed he had just drunk way too much ." hi , wake up " Roy slightly shook Ed's shoulder and smiled when Ed's gaze turned to him . He quickly sat the cake on the table and waited for Ed to look at it .

The teen looked at it in surprise , His mouth was dropping down as he's saying in disbelif " you got to be joking " . " nope " the other man shook his head " no kidding , a few days ago iv'e seen the bulletin on the newspaper that said that you can order cakes , any shape that you'd like . i paid an extra prize for them to make this cake " he smirked .

Ed felt the urge to burst out laughing " so you used your twisted sense of humor and ordered a cake .. in a shape of a shrimp only for me ? " the teen couldn't take this any longer , He burst out laughing letting his body drown deeply into the couch .

" wait a second " Roy said and walked to his desk . He quickly took out his glove and wore it on his hand . He walked to Ed's diraction and snapped his fingers infront of the cake . In less than minute the candles on the cake were lit up . " make a wish " the tall man smiled as he's sitting down on the couch next to Ed . Ed nodded and leaned his head on the tips of his real hand .

" umm... i got one " the teen closed his eyes shut and let a smirk sneak to his face.He took a deep breath and slowly put out the fire from the candles .

" lets forget about the cake " the blond smiled widely . Roy gazed at him for a second , He was curious about the teen's wish ... Leaning down on Ed's body he kissed him softly on the smooth neck as he's whispering " sounds good to me " .

"Ro..y " Ed moand loudly . " i think i kinda enjoy drunk you , you know that fullmetal ? " he slipped his hand under Ed's shirt and grinned .

Roy slowly slipped kisses up and down Ed's neck . He wetly licked the teen's ear , The teen was flinching a bit " Ro..y ! hahaha ! stop that it tickles " he giggled . Roy glanced at him in amusement " you should be drunk more often " he grinned and snuck his hand into Ed's pants .

The teen let out a quiet moan and he raised his body to kiss the man's cheek " so what did you wish for fullmetal ? " he finely asked him .

" i'll tell you if you tell me what you had wished for in you birthday " he gave the other man a challenging look and floded his arms . " ok " the man sighed " i wished to have you as my lover " ... " pff that's so lame ! " the teen smirked . " and what was your wish Ed ? to get taller ? "

The expression of Ed's face has changed " close enough " he grinned . " so what was it ? " Roy couldn't hold his patient any longer . He eagerly wanted to know the answer .

Ed hugged the man's neck, He laughed a bit and whispered "i wished that i would be tall enough to sex you up in standing "

* * *

Yup i know it was stupit lol , but i thought about it today and wanted to write it down so badly ... 

beside .. making Ed dumb in my fics is just too fun .

Shrimp cake : ... don't even ask .

Happy birthday for EdxRoy yaoi fans , Everybody who were born at 21 at august : )


End file.
